It is known that, by a uniform, fine distribution of hard particles, and particularly oxidic particles, in metallic alloys, the resistance of the alloys to deformation can be considerably increased, particularly for use in structural parts operating at high temperatures. A survey of the prior art has been published in "Materials Engineering" February 1982, pages 34-39.
The main problem in the production of such alloys resides in providing a suitable distribution of the hard particles within the metallic matrix. The distance between the particles must be sufficiently small and uniform and the percentage by volume of the hard particles must be limited.
The following known procedure is employed for introducing the hard particles into the metal matrix.
A mechanical alloying of the oxide particles and the alloy is effected by grinding the oxide particles with the alloy so that a continuous fusing takes place and granules containing the oxide particles and the alloy are produced. The granules are reduced to powder form in a high-energy mill, ball mill, attritor or the like. The powder contains the oxide particles in the desired degree of fineness and distribution. This method, however, is very difficult to carry out and does not provide sufficient homogeneity and reproducibility.